


Victim of False Hope

by TheSixthRedux (LostInTheCityofAngels)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e24 Gethsemane, Episode: s05e01-02 Redux, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Fox Mulder, Redux II, gethsemane, poem, redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/TheSixthRedux
Summary: A poem from the point of view of Fox Mulder during the ending of Gethsemane and the beginning of Redux.
Kudos: 4





	Victim of False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> You know.... I'm self-conscious about my writing, but it's alright because I'm anonymous on here.
> 
> Trigger warnings in tags and spoilers

I'd seen the truth  
I'd seen the lies  
Because eventually,  
everyone dies.

What is left?  
There's nothing to chase  
Not another file,  
or any random case.

I'm a victim of-  
my own false hope.  
There's no option left.  
I cannot cope

I grabbed the gun  
to end it all  
Don't catch me  
I'm going to fall

I'm this close to ending,  
my sorrow, my strife  
Somehow a random phone call  
timely saved my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram: the_sixth_redux


End file.
